This invention relates to tricyclic compounds. These compounds have selective acid pump inhibitory activity. The present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition, method of treatment and use, comprising the above derivatives for the treatment of disease conditions mediated by acid pump modulating activity; in particular acid pump inhibitory activity.
It has been well established that proton pump inhibitors (PPIs) are prodrugs that undergo an acid-catalyzed chemical rearrangement that permits them to inhibit H+/K+-ATPase by covalently binding to its Cystein residues (Sachs, G. et. al., Digestive Diseases and Sciences, 1995, 40, 3S-23S; Sachs et al., Annu Rev Pharmacol Toxicol, 1995, 35, 277-305.). However, unlike PPIs, acid pump antagonists inhibit acid secretion via reversible potassium-competitive inhibition of H+/K+-ATPase. SCH28080 is one of such reversible inhibitors and has been studied extensively. Other newer agents (revaprazan, soraprazan, AZD-0865 and CS-526) have entered in clinical trials confirming their efficacy in human (Pope, A.; Parsons, M., Trends in Pharmacological Sciences, 1993, 14, 323-5; Vakil, N., Alimentary Pharmacology and Therapeutics, 2004, 19, 1041-1049.). In general, acid pump antagonists are found to be useful for the treatment of a variety of diseases, including gastrointestinal disease, gastroesophageal disease, gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD), laryngopharyngeal reflux disease, peptic ulcer, gastric ulcer, duodenal ulcer, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID)-induced ulcers, gastritis, infection of Helicobacter pylori, dyspepsia, functional dyspepsia, Zollinger-Ellison syndrome, non-erosive reflux disease (NERD), visceral pain, cancer, heartburn, nausea, esophagitis, dysphagia, hypersalivation, airway disorders or asthma (hereinafter, referred as “APA Diseases”; Kiljander, Toni O, American Journal of Medicine, 2003, 115 (Suppl. 3A), 65S-71S; Ki-Baik Hahm et al., J. Clin. Biochem. Nutr., 2006, 38, (1), 1-8.).
WO04/87701 refers to some compounds, such as tricyclic benzimidazole derivatives, as acid pump antagonists.
There is a need to provide new acid pump antagonists that are good drug candidates and address unmet needs by PPIs for treating diseases. In particular, preferred compounds should bind potently to the acid pump whilst showing little affinity for other receptors and show functional activity as inhibitors of acid-secretion in stomach. They should be well absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract, be metabolically stable and possess favorable pharmacokinetic properties. They should be non-toxic. Furthermore, the ideal drug candidate will exist in a physical form that is stable, non-hygroscopic and easily formulated.